gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
NZ-999 Neo Zeong
The NZ-999 Neo Zeong is a Mobile Armor appearing in the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA. It is piloted by Full Frontal. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Neo Zeong is a massive base attack mobile armor as well as the final machine created by Neo Zeon, it is developed to be used in tandem with the MSN-06S Sinanju. Standing at a staggering 116 meters, it is the largest Zeon machine ever created in the Universal Century and dwarfs all mobile armors from previous conflicts. It is modeled after the MSN-02 Zeong used by Char Aznable as his final mobile suit in the One Year War. As such, the mobile armor lacks legs, instead it is equipped with two sturm boosters at the bottom. Should the boosters be destroyed, the Neo Zeong can rely on the skirt armor's own thrusters for mobility. It is equipped with an impressive array of beam weapons, all based after the weapons used by its predecessors such as wire-guided funnel bits located in its hands and mega particle cannons on its body. The funnel bits in particular can also hijack other enemy mobile suits and turn them against one another. For defense, the machine is mounted with multiple i-Field generators. The machine's deadliest weapon however is the PsycoShard Generator which can destroy all enemy weapons caught in its deployed field. The MSN-06S Sinanju serves as the control unit for the machine, serving an identical role to the RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium" and can utilize its beam sabers or rocket bazookas with its free hands. Thanks to an enhanced psycoframe cockpit, the Neo Zeong can also be piloted by Full Frontal's mind through his mask without being in the cockpit itself and utilize its weapons perfectly. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate mobile suit armor, the vulcan gun is useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored targets such as tanks and small aircraft. This armament was kept on the Sinanju during the refit by The Sleeves. ;*Beam Saber :The beam sabers are part of Sinanju's original armaments and stored in its arms. They are used by the Sinanju when enemies close in on the Neo Zeong. ;*Large Caliber High Mega Particle Cannon :Mounted on Neo Zeong's waist, this cannon has a limited rate of fire but the highest output of all the unit's ranged beam weaponry. The cannon is capable of firing a blue-colored scatter beam or a high output particle beam. ;*Large Mega Particle Shoulder Cannon :The Neo Zeong is armed with six Mega Particle Cannons of variable power outputs on its shoulders, four in front and two in the back. These cannons are capable of firing a flame-colored scatter beam or a high output particle beam, and the latter is capable of punching a hole through a colony's wall. ;*PsycoShard Generator :The PsycoShard Generator is a new weapon based on psycoframe technology and is also the Neo Zeong's most powerful armament. The generators are mounted within the sides of the skirt armor and in the shoulder binders. Once deployed, they release a massive cluster of golden hexagonal shards; forming a halo like ring around the machine. The shards themselves then generate a massive psycofield. The psycofield was used to destroy the Unicorn and Banshee's weapons. ;*Rocket Bazooka :Used by the Sinanju within the Neo Zeong, the rocket bazookas are part of Sinanju's original armaments and are stored in the shoulders. Each shot is capable of destroying a single MS and can puncture the armor of most battleships. ;*Shield :The same shield as used by Sinanju, it is mounted on the MS's back when the suit is in the Neo Zeong. ;*Wired Large Funnel Bits :The two primary arms of the Neo Zeong have five large wired funnel bits on the tip of each arm, and when they are destroyed, a spare set stored within the arms can be deployed as replacements. The four secondary arms also have the same wired large funnels bits, but they are normally stored in the arms and deployed only when required, and it is unknown if these secondary arms have spare sets of the bits. As with most other types of funnels and bits, the wired large funnel bits are used to engage multiple enemy units or overwhelm a single target, and each of them is armed with a beam gun that can be used while attached to the arms or when deployed as wire-guided remote weapons. The funnel bits also have a new feature: each of them can release 3 drill-tipped wires for latching onto a Mobile Suit and hijacking it. Once hijacked, the enemy MS can then be used by the Neo Zeong to engage other enemies. While the bits lack the dexterity of regular mobile suit hands, they are still capable of pinning down enemy suits with accuracy, while at the same time possessing enough armor strength to crush a normal mobile suit's head. Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Episode 7 "Over the Rainbow" Special Equipment & Features ;*Sturm Booster :Two massive propellant tanks ending in rocket thrusters are connected to the underside of the Neo Zeong, providing it with additional fuel for longer deployment times. Should these sturm boosters be destroyed, the main thrusters on the underside of the mobile armor will take over. ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :The Psycoframe is a technology that builds the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. This allows a Newtype pilot to mentally connect with their mobile suits operating system, similar to the bio-sensor, and directly issue commands via the pilots brainwaves. The technology is incomplete and many commands must still be imputed via traditional controls. Arguably, a mobile suit with a psycoframe and Newtype pilot will have a greater response time than an ordinary suit and pilot. ;*Sub-Arms :The Neo Zeong, like the PMX-003 The O, has a pair of sub-arms stored underneath its front skirts. These can be used to grab onto enemy mobile suits which get close to the Neo Zeong. The Sub-arms also served as the unit's landing gears, and are used together with another landing gear mounted in the rear skirt armor, but this will require the Sturm Booster to be ejected or removed. ;*Waist-mounted I-Field Generators :The Neo Zeong has four I-Field Generators, two at the front and two at the rear, which protects it from all beam attacks. The duration of the I-Field itself is unknown, though the actual coverage extends only to the main body of the mobile armor. ;*Weapon Containers :The shoulder compartment of the Neo Zeong contains weapon containers that can be used to store the Sinanju's rocket bazookas, as well as other weaponry such as missiles. History For more information on the Neo Zeong's history, please go to Full Frontal's page. Picture Gallery NZ-999 Neo Zeong.jpg|Full image nz33.png|Neo Zeong's Psyco Shard Generator nz29.png|Wired Funnel nz31.png|Wired funnel in action nz32.png|Wired funnel in action (2) nz1.png|Beam Sabers nz2.png|Large Caliber High Mega Particle Cannon nz6.png|Face-off Nz4.png|Cockpit detail Nz3.png|Cockpit detail (2) nz7.png|Point Defense lasers nz5.png|I-Field protecting Sinanju's head nz8.png|Mega Particle cannon nz11.png|I-Field Generators nz9.png|I-Field against a Beam Magnum shoot nz10.png|I-Field against a Beam Magnum shoot nz12.png|Twin bazookas nz13.png|Sturm Booster destroyed nz14.png nz15.png nz16.png|Creating the Psyco Shard nz17.png|Creating the Psyco Shard (2) nz18.png|Psyco Shard complete nz19.png|Sub Arm nz20.png|Unicorn VS Sinanju nz22.png|Extra Arms nz23.png|Extra Arms (2) nz21.png|Unicorn destroy Neo Zeong's arms nz24.png|"Beyond the Time" nz25.png|The end of Neo Zeong nz26.png|The end of the battle 999.jpg|Neo Zeong's Psyco Shard Generator Neo zeong.jpg Unicorn3-zeong.jpg neozeong-green.jpg Gunpla & Toys Nz_boxart_front.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - NZ-999 Neo Zeong - Boxart (Front) 22.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - NZ-999 Neo Zeong - Boxart (Back) BBSenshi-NeoZeong.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi - NZ-999 Neo Zeong - Boxart Neo Zeong - High Grade 01.jpg|Front model detail Neo Zeong - High Grade 02.jpg|Back model detail Neo Zeong - High Grade 03.jpg|Model without propellant tanks Nz_cockpit.jpg|Model cockpit detail Nz_booster.jpg|Model thruster detail Nz_grab2.jpg|Grabbing the Unicorn and Banshee Nz_size2.jpg|Size comparison PS_effect.jpg|Online exclusive Neo Zeong effect parts Neo Zeong - Super Deformed 01.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Neo Zeong Notes & Trivia *The Neo Zeong's name is derived from Neo Zeon, and MSN-02 Zeong. *The unit fires its Rocket Bazookas in a similar manner to the RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium" *It is the second-most expensive HGUC kit to date at a retail price of ¥25,000. It is also one of the largest HGUC kits at 860 mm tall, rivaling the Dendrobium at 900 mm in sheer bulk. *Full Frontal's ability to control the Neo Zeong from outside the cockpit is a reference to one of the intended functions of MRX-009 Psyco Gundam when Four Murasame was to operate the machine through her brainwaves. References GundamUC NZ999NEOZEONG.jpg ga150314-884x1280.jpg ga150315-884x1280.jpg ga150316-884x1280.jpg yande.re 343321 calendar gundam gundam_unicorn itou_kazuki mecha sinanju.jpg|Neo Zeong (Mobile Suit Gundam 2016 Calendar) External links *NZ-999 Neo Zeong on Gundam-Unicorn.net